Setsuna's Feelings and Goodbye Sekai
Setsuna's Feelings and Goodbye Sekai are respectively one of Sekai's and a harem ending. They have a shared route that splits at the end and it has slight variations to it. In this endings there's virtually no problems between Sekai and Makoto's relationship, even Kotonoha's keeping her distance from Makoto but Sekai's mother is picked to go to Paris instead of Setsuna's mother. The ending the player gets depends on whether Sekai is able to convince her mother to stay or not. Route Overview 'Episode 1 - Confession' 'Episode 2 - True Feelings' 'Episode 3 - Relationships Revealed' The above route should completed by not pushing Sekai's bar too much as the bar needs to stay near the middle for this ending. 'Episode 4 - No More Hesitation' This episode is achieved Makoto stays devoted to Sekai completely, to the point of ignoring Kotonoha completely during the school festival. Makoto and Sekai have just finished having sex with numerous condom wrappers, tissues and other items to indicate they've had sex an incredible number of times. They talk about recent events and how they had to tell Kotonoha about them because Makoto's in love with Sekai. At school the festival has started and the trio have finished building the break room. They then bully Kotonoha then asks her to prove she's going out with Makoto. Kotonoha then meets Makoto and asks him to come with her. Makoto's about to say no but she then says if he's busy he can come later. Makoto then says he's going to see the festival with Sekai. Kotonoha then begs for him to come and that she'll be waiting no matter what. She then bumps into Taisuke while carrying some chairs and he helps her carry them. Taisuke asks Kotonoha to see the festival but is declined by Kotonoha. At class 3 many people are absent and Nanami also ditches them to go out with her boyfriend. Setsuna then tells Sekai and Makoto to go take a break and then discreetly mentions to Sekai that they can take their time. Makoto and Sekai go and Sekai asks him to go somewhere when they run into Otome and she asks Makoto if he's free. Makoto says no and they go up to the roof. Sekai says Otome's in love with him to it he denies (wrongly). They then skip their shift and have sex multiple times until the festival almost ends. Sekai then goes back and asks Makoto to take it easy and invites him to the bonfire. Makoto waits a bit before going back to avoid helping to clean up. Sekai then overhear a few girls (probably Roka Kitsuregawa, Ruka Imagawa, Natsuki Hosokawa and Mugi Hatakeyama offscreen) talking about Kotonoha. Kotonoha told everyone she's going out with Makoto and is now being bullied because everyone thinks she was lying. Makoto comes to Sekai in the class and Sekai expresses regret at what she's done to Kotonoha and they can't do this anymore. Makoto firmly says that she's the one he loves and asks her to consider his feelings too. 'Episode 4 - I'm Sorry' This episode is the same as the above episode until Makoto and Sekai decides to not have sex on the rooftop, rather decides to help with their class with the cafe. Makoto and Sekai go back to the class and Sekai stays to help while Makoto goes out. He witnesses Kotonoha being bullied by Otome and her friends and realizes it's his fault. He comes out to everyone's surprise and states he's come to see Kotonoha, then says he's sorry and leaves, effectively dumping her. The girls who were bullying Kotonoha back off and Otome, despite bullying her on a regular basis encourages her to cheer up and leaves. Kotonoha is frozen from what happened at the reception desk when Taisuke runs into her. Kotonoha starts crying with Taisuke there to presumably comfort her. 'Episode 5 - Transfer' Choosing any option that raises Kotonoha's bar early in the train station with Taisuke and Kotonoha or in the train with Kotonoha will cut off access to this episode and instead redirect the player to "Back to the Beginning" or "The One Hikari loves". Taisuke has asked Makoto to meet his 'girlfriend' and Makoto invites him over to the roof for lunch. To his and Sekai's surprise it's Kotonoha and they've started going after the festival. Later after class Sekai goes to hang out with her friend and Makoto goes to the train station and winds up taking a train w ith Kotonoha. Kotonoha explains that Taisuke grabbed her and told her go out with him and because she felt she had no choice she accepted. Sekai, Hikari, Setsuna and Nanami are at pure burger and Nanami complains about her boyfriend preferring porn games to her and then Sekai reveals Taisuke got a girlfriend. Hikari sees it and gets jealous. The next day at lunch Makoto decides to find Taisuke as soon as the bell rings and finds Taisuke more or less raping Kotonoha. Makoto continues to watch them and Hikari comes and they both continue watching. Makoto gets aroused and starts fondling with Hikari. Before they go too far Kotonoha and Taisuke are done and they have to stop. Makoto compliments Hikari and that she's a great girl. When he gets back Sekai gives him a lunch she made with Setsuna's mom. Makoto likes it and she invites him over for the weekend because her mother is going to Paris on a business trip. She then goes to Pure Burger with Nanami and Setsuna but Hikari declines. Setsuna then calls Nanami's boyfriend and makes plans for everyone to go to his house and play his pornographic games. Makoto runs into Kotonoha at the train station and Kotonoha says she loves and asks Makoto to break up with Sekai and go out with her. Before Makoto answers she guesses no and says she only asked for the sake of it. After Kotonoha leaves Hikari decides to not show herself after evesdropping. At Sekai's home she's having dinner with her mother when Youko reveals she's been picked to work at the Paris store and that they're moving after Youko goes to pick a place for them to live and come back. Sekai is against it but Youko tries to explain that this is a big opportunity for her and then slaps her when she protests further. Sekai is later crying in her room and then accepts she has to go when Setsuna claims she will be taking Makoto "off her hands". 'Final Episode - Setsuna's Feelings/Goodbye Sekai' Some while later Setsuna makes a surprise visit to Makoto, who is oddly content with her coming over and doesn't even question why she's there for a while. When he does ask what he can do for her Setsuna begins to take her clothes off. Youko comes back from Paris and then explains to Sekai that she simply can't leave her alone. During the meal Sekai gets an email that gets her to rush to school. Makoto and Setsuna are together when Setsuna says she'll take care of everything and after meeting Sekai she casually claims she already told her that she's going to take Makoto for himself. When Makoto's asked if it's true he says it's better for him to go out with Setsuna. Sekai is deeply hurt by Setsuna's betrayal and when Setsuna reveals Sekai's going to be transferring anyway she gets angry and runs off. At Sekai's home she's crying again when Setsuna comes and says it's okay for her to take Makoto anyway and that she loved him far before Sekai. Setsuna also says she lied to Makoto that Sekai moving to Paris was decided before the school festival and that he believed him. Next day before school Sekai takes Makoto to the roof and then asks him if he loves her and then asks if they will always be together. Makoto claims it won't happen since she's transferring away but Sekai pleads if they try hard they can make it work. Makoto doesn't answer and Sekai asks if he hates her. Makoto then asks why she didn't tell him sooner Sekai says it was decided suddenly to which Makoto doesn't believe. Sekai asks if he loves Setsuna and Makoto says that she says she'll take away the loneliness after Sekai leaves and that he might go out with her after Sekai leaves. Sekai resorts to seducing him which doesn't work and he leaves. Sekai comes back to class some while later and is told by Hikari Makoto went on a date with Setsuna. Later Sekai runs into Setsuna after her date. Sekai comes to terms with Setsuna going out with him, since she'd rather have him go out with someone she knows rather than a random girl. Then Setsuna says she will do it with him and that the picture in the email she sent was simply a picture. After she learns that Sekai's leaving on Monday she's going to do it on the friday before she leaves. That friday Sekai's at home when she receives a call from Setsuna, which apparently turns out to be the sound of her and Makoto having sex. Sekai hears them for a while and protests during it. During the call Makoto tries to say Sekai's the one he loves when Setsuna says she's gone and that she will make him forget all about Sekai. Setsuna's_Feelings_and_Goodbye_Sekai.png|The Routemap with all possible scenes covered, highlighted in orange. Note getting all the scenes in a single playthrough may not possible. Setsuna's Feelings Sekai, unable to hear any more of Makoto and Setsuna having sex pleads for them to stop and that she won't go to Paris and that she'll work and live at Summer Radish whilst going to school and won't leave Makoto and begs him to not do it. Makoto accepts and they proclaim their love for each other. After the call it's revealed to be a ruse planned by Setsuna to get Sekai to stay and she and Makoto were simply acting. Later Sekai's convinced her mother to stay and then Setsuna's Mother is picked to go in her stead and that Setsuna's going because she wants to be a good daughter. Then she leaves after bidding good luck to Makoto and Sekai, having successfully put them together. Goodbye Sekai Sekai, unable to hear any more of Makoto and Setsuna having sex hangs up the phone. Makoto and Setsuna are disappointed at her plan having failed. Apparently they actually had full intercourse instead of simply pretending over the phone. When Makoto asks to give it another try Setsuna begins to doubt his love for Sekai, rather he simply likes having sex with anyone. A year later Makoto comments on his life. Little by little the letters he and Sekai sent each other have disappeared until he stopped replying altogether. Setsuna and the others have grown distant from him too and now he's living a shell of his former life. Then Kazuha Nijou arrives and then gives him a letter she found (from Sekai). She's impressed it's from France when Makoto simply throws it away without reading it. Futaba Nijou appears and Makoto absent mindedly says how did it end up like this, referecing his life, which has apparently turned into numerous sexual encounters with many different girls which doesn't seem to fulfill him the same way dating Sekai did. Notes *Going through the episode Kotonoha Broken will cut off access to this ending and instead redirect the player to All Hers or Hikari's endings. Taking the route through the other 2 episodes will however grant access to all endings. Category:Endings